Concerning Tristan
by Rowan and Sakura
Summary: Yami thinks Tristan is hiding something...and he may be right. He, Tea, and Yugi want to find out. But can they deal with what they find? dubnames, humor, shounenai


Rowan and Sakura are sorry. They didn't mean to start another story. Especially not at one in the morning, but everyone else is awake, so why not? They shall try to keep this to a one-shot; Rowan is just too much in love with Honda/Tristan at the moment. You'll understand as the stories start to pile in.

Disclaimer: Uh, look, they didn't know about YuGiOh! until at least six years after the start of its creation, so…yeah, duh. They don't own it. It'd be pretty damn cool if they owned something six years after it was created! Time machines baby…the way of the future…and, er, past.

Warning: Dub names! For the story to work…we had to. Other things to be wary of- Yami "needing" to resort to asking his enemies for help! Yami Bakura doing what he does best! Characters who aren't really gay being gay in the story…but then, who knows…? lol

_Concerning Tristen_

It took Yami a long time to figure Tristan out.

He knew Téa - she was a dancer and, no matter the situation, if she could dance out of it, she would be okay. Téa loved the world- not so much the people in it- but she loved the world, believed wholeheartedly in fate and was able to lead her life just fine.

Yami also knew Joey quite well. Joey was honest, open and at times naïve. Joey was a people person, but he also feared them at the same time. It was the way Kaiba always called him a mutt; Joey didn't like the fact that there was a person in the world who willfully disliked him. That's why Joey got frustrated and angry with Kaiba; Joey loved people, but he was not so confident in himself.

Yami had to settle in his picture of Tristan- if Téa loved the world and Joey loved the people in it, then Tristan had to be the one who loved himself and could care less what others thought. Maybe that was why he was reserved, quiet, and introspective; he wasn't out to impress anyone. Yes, Yami was satisfied with that.

However, in the back of Yami's mind, he suspected another reason Tristan was the way he was; he had a secret to hide. Well, if that was the case, Yami would find out what it was! He always did like puzzles. Hell, he lived in one, so that might explain why.

Currently, Yami was standing in the middle of Tristan's bedroom on the pretense of borrowing a video cassette. Tristan thought it was Yugi he was talking to, but then, they usually did.

"Is this the tape, Yugi?" Tristan asked, holding up a box for Yami to look at.

"No, I don't think that's it," Yami said with a shake of his head.

"Oh. Well, I'll look downstairs; maybe it's there. Just wait right here, Yugi." Tristan then ran out the door, leaving Yami alone to 'snoop' around.

A magazine lay on the floor, mostly hidden below the bed and Yami carefully picked it up from the floor. He still was having a hard time learning to read the English characters- speaking had been easy enough, as though he knew the language all his life- but it ended at the pharaoh's literacy. However, seeing the amount of buff, good-looking hunks on the cover and the few pages Yami flipped through, he had an idea this was a big clue.

'Yugi, what is the magazine called?' Yami asked.

There was a quick change in souls and Yami retreated to his soul room, anxiously awaiting his light's reply.

Yugi gasped immediately. 'Oh, this is a _Playgirl_ magazine!'

'What's that?'

'Well, the guy's version is _Playboy_ and usually has pictures of girls…' Yugi replied.

'Wait, isn't that the magazine Joey's always lending to you?'

'No!' Yugi replied too quickly. 'A-anyway, that's not the point! Why does Tristan have the female version? And last month's issue…'

'I'll ask him,' Yami said and they changed again, just in time as Tristan entered his room once more.

"Yugi, is this it…" The question died on his lips as Tristan saw the magazine in Yami's hands. He instantly became pale and nervously took a step closer.

"Tristan, what is this _Playgirl_ magazine?" Yami didn't have to add 'in your room' because he knew Tristan was smart enough to pick that up.

Tristan laughed anxiously. "Oh, that's just my sister's magazine. She, uh, leaves a lot of her stuff here, usually in my room," he explained. "Anyway, I think I found the tape you wanted."

Yami gave a cursory glance at the video tape in Tristan's hand. With quiet urging from Yugi to 'just leave', Yami nodded. "Yeah, that's it. Well, thanks Tristan!"

Tristan grew relieved the moment Yami handed him the magazine. "Yeah, no problem. See you in school, Yugi."

Yami nodded. "Goodbye."

---

'So, you satisfied now? You looked, you saw, so you should be satisfied,' Yugi reasoned as he walked home clutching the video to his chest. He was anxious from allowing Yami to please his curiosity concerning Tristan and now hoped it was all over.

'I may have found a clue, but I don't have the whole picture. I want to go back there and perform a more thorough search.'

Yugi sighed. 'Yami, we can't do that! Besides, what if we don't find anything? Wouldn't you feel guilty afterwards?'

'That magazine is definitely not his sister's. I just know Tristan's hiding something,' Yami said.

'Then maybe he has good reason to hide whatever it is! Why should we pry?'

Yami sighed. 'Yugi, what if Tristan needs our help? We should at least try to find out.'

Yugi didn't reply at first, stubbornly trying to block Yami out. Finally, as they entered the Kame shop, he responded. 'Let's talk it over with Téa. Okay?'

'I'll agree with that.'

---

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to know!" Téa cried, her hands firmly covering her ears.

Yugi sighed, then gently pulled her hands down. "Please Téa, just listen, okay? It was Yami's fault, really. He said I wanted to borrow a video from Tristan. Anyway, Yami looked around a little and he found a _Playgirl_ magazine in Tristan's room. Now Yami says we should go back and look some more. I don't want to know what Tristan's hiding, but Yami insists Tristan could need our help, if we only knew what he is hiding. Do you think we should have another look in his room?"

Téa glared at her friend. "I really _didn't_ want to hear it," she mumbled, then exhaled at Yugi's pleading look. "Why are you involving me in this?"

"Because you're smart and we trust you and we needed a third opinion."

Téa's eyes narrowed in thought. "Yami really thinks Tristan might need us?" Yugi nodded. She sighed. "Well, we're going to need some help."

Yugi instantly grinned. "What kind of help are you thinking of Téa?"

"Professional help," she said. "We're going to need Bakura."

---

Well, when Téa said Bakura, what she really meant was his yami, the thief. However, the girl was smart enough not to mention that fact until they reached their friend's apartment, otherwise Yami never would have agreed to go. By the time they got there, though, he was trapped.

"Hello Bakura," Téa said with a smile when their shy friend answered the door. "May we come in? It's, um, slightly rather important."

Bakura frowned a little, then shrugged. "Uh, sure. Come on in," he said, then stepped back to let Téa and Yami inside.

Once they were all sitting on the couch, Bakura said, "So, what is 'slightly rather important'?"

"Well, actually," Téa replied (Yami was still wondering himself why they needed Bakura), "it's important we speak to the spirit of the Ring."

Bakura blinked, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously, unknowingly looking very much like the thief. "I'm not sure why you wish to speak to him, however, since Yami's here, I suppose it'll be alright if you see him." Beneath the white cotton of his sweater, there was a bright gold flash of light and Bakura was gone, replaced by the spirit.

He smirked at the pair in front of him. "What can I do for the Pharaoh and his girlfriend?" he sneered.

Yami flushed red at the comment but Téa ignored it, going right into why they were there. "Spirit of the Ring, we need your help. Yami thinks Tristan's hiding something and he wants to know what it is."

The thief glared. "I'm not a psychic."

Téa laughed and Yami, who sat behind her on the couch, looked shocked. "We don't expect you to be! No, we're here because we want to get into Tristan's room without him catching us."

"A break-in?" The thief smirked and his brown eyes sparkled with delight. "Well, that changes everything, doesn't it?"

---

"Okay, I overheard Joey talking to Tristan in class today. They're planning on going to a movie at seven," Téa said as she, Yami Bakura, and Yugi huddled below their friend's bedroom window.

The thief smirked. "Good. That will give us plenty of time to get in, look around, and get back out again. Now, you guys know the plan, right?"

They nodded. "Yes, I'll go to the front door with the video, claiming to return it. Tristan won't be home, so I'll just go up to his room to drop it off. When I get to his room, I open the window and drop the rope down for you guys," Yugi rattled off proudly.

"And where will the rope be?"

Yugi frowned at the question. "Uh…er, I forgot."

"On top of your hair and under the hat!" Yami Bakura said, then dropped the rope on Yugi's hair and shoved the hat on his head. "Okay, you're ready. Now, get going!"

Yugi scampered out from the bushes they were hiding behind and ran out into the darkness. Téa and the thief stayed crouched down behind the bushes and waited.

There was silence, because they were supposed to stay quiet, but it was an unnerving kind of silence. First the spirit looked over at Téa. Then she looked over at him. Their eyes met for a moment, and then they both looked away. Another moment passed and Téa began to glance back at the spirit, only to turn her head away when he moved. He saw her blue eyes out of the corner of his eye and, intrigued, looked over at her, only to turn away when a noise above their heads told them Yugi was successful.

"Psst! Guys, the rope's coming down," Yugi called down.

Téa and Yami Bakura stood up as the knotted rope fell down to the grass. "You go first," the thief said.

Téa smiled. "What, ladies first?" she asked.

"Just in case you fall," the spirit replied.

Luckily, Téa didn't fall (though if she had she would not have minded too much) and Yami Bakura made it up without incident as well. It was now 7:15 so they immediately started poking around the room.

"Remember, if you don't want your friend to know we were in here, put everything back where you found it," Yami Bakura warned before he tackled the magazines under Tristan's bed.

Yugi, meanwhile, was rummaging through Tristan's closet, Téa standing behind him. "I thought you were reluctant to search Tristan's room?"

Yugi stood and shrugged sheepishly. "Well, while I'm in here I might as well…" he smiled with a blush on his cheeks. "Anyway, there doesn't seem to be anything in the closet."

"Except for that box in the back filled with suspicious-looking video tapes," Téa pointed out, dragging the cardboard container from the dusty recesses for easier access.

Yugi laughed. "Oh, yeah, except for those."

"Hey, Pharaoh," Yami Bakura called from across the room, catching both Téa and Yugi's attention. "You said Tristan claimed these were his sister's?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, he said she leaves lots of her stuff in his room."

The spirit thought this over, closely examining the covers. "Yeah, they're his sister's. At least, they're not addressed to him." Yami Bakura, unlike the Pharaoh, had taught himself to read English, a fact that bothered Yami greatly.

They continued to poke around Tristan's room for two hours and came up with nothing, as Yugi so willingly groaned. "There's nothing in here. If Tristan has a secret, he's done a good job of hiding it." Yami Bakura nodded in agreement.

Téa rolled her eyes. "Hello? Isn't it obvious?" She received blank stares. "Well, as if the gay porn didn't clue you in," she said, waving a video tape in their faces. "Tristan's gay!"

And at that moment, Tristan was climbing the stairs to his room, laughter announcing his arrival. Three pairs of panicked eyes met, then they all scrambled to the closet, shutting the doors and praying that Tristan would not change his clothes.

Through the slants in the door, all three intruders had a perfect view of the room as Tristan and Joey fell into the room and onto the bed.

"That was a great movie!" Joey said as he and Tristan sat up.

Tristan laughed. "You were actually watching? I applaud your ability to multitask."

Joey stuck his nose in the air. "Well, you should. I didn't exactly have the best view from your pants!" He and Tristan broke out in chortles of mirth.

Téa, squashed between her two fellow intruders, glanced down at Yugi. 'Are they drunk?' she mouthed. Yugi shrugged.

'I hope not,' he mouthed back.

"Anyway, I wasn't watching the movie," Tristan said, his laughter calmed. "Couldn't, really. You were too distracting."

"About halfway through the film I was thinking you chose it because nobody else was there," Joey confessed.

"I did."

Their eyes met and, blushing, turned away. Téa, Yugi, and Yami Bakura glanced at each other, their eyes wide and embarrassed, though Téa swore she heard the spirit mutter something about perfect blackmail. Meanwhile, Tristan and Joey seemed to have sobered and were now moving closer together until their noses touched. And then they kissed.

Téa was not surprised but Yugi sagged against her- he fainted from shock. Yami Bakura, on her other side, was shaking with laughter. She shook her head, but, noticing how well both her friends were distracting themselves, decided it was the perfect time to sneak out of the closet.

Lifting Yugi up on her back, she motioned to Yami Bakura her plan. He nodded in agreement, then slowly opened the closet door. Tristan and Joey continued to kiss on the bed, Tristan bearing down on top of Joey, who pressed himself down into the mattress. Their eyes were closed. Creeping quickly across the room, Yami Bakura climbed down the rope first, taking Yugi with him. Téa followed down the rope, then tugged it free from the ground. With one last look at each other, they disappeared into the night.

Tristan and Joey never noticed a thing.

---

The next day, Bakura found it awfully strange the looks Yami and Téa threw at Tristan and Joey any time they spoke to each other. He knew something was up, because for the life of him he could not remember what he had done the night before. The spirit of the Ring had been up to something.

Tristan and Joey appeared oblivious to Yami and Téa's looks until, at lunchtime, Téa lost her self-control and began to laugh hysterically. Joey had been discussing the movie he and Tristan had seen the night before when it happened.

"What did I miss?" Tristan asked Téa, who was gasping for breath.

She shook her head, gulping in air to calm herself. "N-nothing, Tristan. Just…that m-movie's been out for weeks."

Joey shrugged. "Oh, yeah, but I really wanted to see it."

Yami smirked as well. "Crowded theater?" he asked.

Tristan shook his head. "No, not really…we were practically the only one's there. Right Joey?" Téa snickered at that.

"Practically?" she grinned. Tristan and Joey threw each other confused looks.

"I don't understand, Téa. Why is this so funny?" Joey said.

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you can tell us. We already know. You guys are dating, aren't you?" Joey's eyes grew wide and Tristan gasped.

"No, not at all-"

"What makes you say that?"

"We know you are; we saw you," Yami said.

"Where?" Joey whispered. Yami opened his mouth to tell them, when Bakura, watching everything with interest, interjected.

"Actually, you didn't see us, but we were in the theater as well. Guess you were so distracted, you never noticed." He smiled good-naturedly. "Don't worry, we don't mind. But maybe next time you could let us know?"

Tristan and Joey bowed their heads sheepishly.

After lunch, Téa approached Bakura with a smile. "That was really nice of you to tell them that. I know we didn't include you in our snooping, but you still made it sound like it was your idea. Why?"

Bakura shrugged. "Oh, because I have a feeling the spirit of the Ring has a crush on you. And he would have liked to lie for you himself." Téa blushed deeply.

"Oh…"

"Well, got to get to class," Bakura said with a smile, turning and walking away.

He smirked. It was fun to mess with their minds…

_End_

Goodness…I had no clue how to end this. I may edit it later, so suggestions on better endings are more than greatly appreciated. Otherwise, tell me what you thought. Review!


End file.
